<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>טעות משמחת by fandroid1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284852">טעות משמחת</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1'>fandroid1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, הומור, התקוטטויות, חתונות, מאויבים לאוהבים, מיטה משופת, מרתור ברקע</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>מורגנה מסרבת חד משמעית להופיע לחתונה של האקסית שלה בלי דייט. בטוח שלקחת את ויויאן לא יכול להיות גרוע מדי</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgana/Vivian (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>טעות משמחת</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282152">A Happy Mistake</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey">Polomonkey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!על הבטא <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola">Areola</a>תודה ל</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>שלושה שבועות לפני החתונה של גוון, מורגנה הלכה לבקש עזרה מארתור ומרלין. ובאופן ספציפי: לשאול אותם איך למצוא דייט לחתונה כדי שלא תיראה כמו הלוזרית הכי גדולה בעולם ביום המיוחד של האקסית שלה. </p><p>זה לא הלך טוב. </p><p>"מה לגבי סיפה?" אמר מרלין, תלוי במהופך מהספה. הוא טען שזאת תנוחת החשיבה שלו. אם כי זאת לא הייתה תנוחה אופטימלית במיוחד ללגימה מבקבוק הפרוסקו שחלקו שלושתם. </p><p>“היא במערכת יחסים," אמרה מורגנה בקדרות. "ניסיתי להתחיל איתה ביום הולדת של אליאן והיא נכנסה להתקף זעם רציני."</p><p>"פריאה?"</p><p>"נה, היא מפחדת ממני," אמרה מורגנה, מגחכת קלות. </p><p>"סופיה?"</p><p>"נה, מורגנה מפחדת ממנה," נידב ארתור בזחיחות. </p><p>"אני לא! אני פשוט נוקטת… אמצעי זהירות נחוצים."</p><p>כמו להישאר במרחק 15 מטר מהשטן הבלונדיני סופיה, שאולי היתה יפה עד שברון-לב אבל גם נטתה להרוס לאנשים את החיים באופן קטסטרופלי. </p><p>"הממ."</p><p>מרלין הרהר, לוקח לגימה מהפרוסקו. זה היה קצת קשה לביצוע במהופך, וסיעור המוחות שלהם נאלץ להיקטע לטובת סשן היחנקות קצר.</p><p>"מה לגבי קארה, האקסית של מורדרד?" אמר מרלין, כשפניו חזרו לצבע הרגיל שלהם. </p><p>"קארה ניהול כעסים? קארה ששלחה למורדרד דבורים חיות? קארה שצורחת על פנסיונרים שחוצים את הכביש לאט מדי?"</p><p>"קבצנים לא יכולים להיות בררנים," ציין מרלין - נקודה שאיתה נאלצה מורגנה להסכים.  </p><p>"אני לא מניח שמישהו מכם שקל את האפשרות לעזוב את הפארסה הזאת ולהגיע לחתונה של גוון לבד כמו מבוגר בוגר, שמממש את עצמו?"</p><p>"<em> שתוק</em>, ארתור," אמרו מורגנה ומרלין בסנכרון, תעלול מסיבות שהם תרגלו כבר זמן מה. </p><p>"ציינתי פעם כמה אני שמח ששניכם נפגשתם?" אמר ארתור ביובש, חוזר וממקם את העיתון על פניו. </p><p>"<em> בכל אופן</em>… מיתיאן?"</p><p>“אוו כן," אמרה מורגנה, מתעודדת. אבל אז פניו של מרלין נפלו (היה קצת בעייתי להבחין בזה כשהוא הפוך, אבל מורגנה הצליחה).</p><p>"או שיט, לא, היא הפלוס אחד של לאנס. הם התחברו בכריסטמס, אני כל הזמן שוכח."</p><p>"אררג. מה יש ללאנס שאין לי?" אמרה מורגנה ברוגז. </p><p>"נימוסים? סבלנות? עיני מערבולת חולמניות ש- היי!"</p><p>מרלין משך את עצמו למעלה כדי להטיח כרית בארתור. </p><p>"אתה יכול לא-להזיל-ריר על העיניים החולמניות של לאנס מולי, בבקשה?"</p><p>"תחשוב על זה כנקמה על על כל הפעמים שבהית בתחת של גוואין בפוטבול - כן שמתי לב מרלין, אף פעם בחיים שלך לא הקדשת כל כך הרבה תשומת לב למשחק -"</p><p>"- כאילו שזאת אשמתי שכולכם לובשים את המכנסיים הקצרים הקטנטנים האלה -"</p><p>"- התחת שלי יותר שווה משל גוואין בכל מקרה -"</p><p>"בנים," אמרה מורגנה, וכשנכשלה ללכוד את תשומת לבם, הקישה במזלג שלה על צד הבקבוק. </p><p>"את מרימה כוסית?" אמר ארתור, מעוצבן. </p><p>“כן, אולי כדאי שאני אתאמן. היי גוון, מצטערת שאני מופיעה לבד לחתונה שלך כמו לוזרית פתטית. אני מקווה שלך ולאלנה יהיו חיים נפלאים ביחד ואני מקווה שאני לא איחנק למוות לבד בדירה שלי הלילה. לחיים!"</p><p>"קצר ומתוק," אמר מרלין, תומך. "סיום קצת אפל אבל…"</p><p>"אוי, למען השם, מספיק עם מסיבת הרחמים הזאת," אמר ארתור, מזנק על רגליו לפתע. הוא תפס את בקבוק הפרוסקו והחזיק אותו מעל לראשו, מתעלם מהיבבות הממורמרות שהשמיעו מרלין ומורגנה.</p><p>"יש לי ידידה של אלנה שפגשתי לאחרונה. חכמה, חדה, נראית טוב. אם שניכם תבטיחו לתת לי קצת שקט ושלווה כדי לסיים את התשבץ, אני אצייד אותך במספר שלה."</p><p>"כאילו שמישהו סומך על הטעם שלך בנשים," אמרה מורגנה אוטומטית, אבל סקרנותה התעוררה. </p><p>"יש לי טעם מצוין בנשים, לכן אני מבלה איתך לעיתים כל כך קרובות. ואת תאהבי את ויויאן. תסמכי עלי."</p><p>מורגנה הביטה במרלין, שמשך בכתפיו. </p><p>"לא פגשתי אותה אבל רוב הידידים של אלנה די נחמדים למען האמת."</p><p> “הממ. טוב. תשים עלי מילה טובה?"</p><p>"בשביל מה יש אחים?" אמר ארתור בחיוך קטן, מושיט חזרה את הפרוסקו. </p><p>אולי ארתור לא היה כל כך גרוע אחרי הכול. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> ארתור היה הבנאדם הגרוע ביותר ביקום, ואם למורגנה תהיה הזדמנות היא תמלא את הטוקסידו שלו באבקדת גירוד. ויויאן היתה <em> סיוט</em>. </p><p>ברור, הרושם הראשוני היה טוב. גזרה רזה ועדינה בשמלה אדומה מקסימה וזוג עקבים קטלניים, מרשימים. עם העיניים הכחולות הגדולות שלה והשיער הבלונדיני הרך, היה בה משהו כמעט מלאכי. ואז היא פתחה את הפה שלה ומורגנה שינתה את דעתה מ"מלאכית" ל"שפחת השטן". </p><p>"למה לבשת ירוק?" תבעה ויויאן לדעת, עוד לפני שמורגנה ביטאה את המילה שלום. "אנחנו לגמרי לא מתואמות עכשיו. את לא יכולה להחליף?"</p><p>"אר, לא," אמרה מורגנה, תוהה אם היא מתבדחת. </p><p>ויויאן נשפה בקול. </p><p>“טוב, זה מטרד. פשוט תצטרכי לעמוד מאחורי בתמונות."</p><p>"את… את רצינית?"</p><p>“כן, כמובן," אמרה ויויאן, כאילו מורגנה מפגרת. "ברצינות, את בכלל לא צריכה ללבוש ירוק, זה מוציא את תת-הגוונים הצהובים של העור שלך."</p><p>"וואו. אמ. אני חושבת שאנחנו מתחילות ברגל הלא נכונה כאן אם את -"</p><p>אבל ויויאן כבר הסתלקה לבר הפתוח, משאירה את מורגנה לבהות אחריה בפה פעור. </p><p>אולי היא פשוט הייתה מתוחה? אף אחד לא יכול להיות <em> כל כך </em>לא נעים. </p><p>אבל מהר מאוד הוכיחה לה ויויאן שהאופטימיות שלה הייתה מוקדמת.</p><p>"אלוהים, איזה מקום מכוער. כאילו, האדריכל לא שמע על תאורה מחמיאה?"</p><p>“אני בטוחה לגמרי שלמי שבנה את ה<em>כנסיה </em> הזאת לא היה שום דבר חשוב יותר לשקול מאשר תאורה מחמיאה," אמרה מורגנה בשיניים חשוקות.</p><p>"נכון? היי, מלצר!"</p><p>ויויאן הקישה באצבעותיה כלפי לאנס, שהאיץ את הקצב שלו כדי להימלט ממנה. </p><p>"ויויאן, זה הידיד שלי לאנס," סיננה מורגנה. </p><p>“הבחור המשעמם הזה?" אמרה ויויאן, בקול שהיה בערך חמישה דציבלים גבוה מדי. "אלוהים, הוא לכד אותי בפינה ליד מפל השוקולד והתחיל לדבר על להציל לוויתנים או נמרים או כנימות עצים או משהו. כל כך משמים." </p><p>"אלה היו קרנפים," אמר לאנס בעגמומיות, ממרחק שלושה מטרים מהן. "נשארו פחות ממאה קרנפי ג'אווה ב-"</p><p>"קרנפים הם דוחים," אמרה ויויאן בהחלטיות. "למישהו יש קליטה בפלאפון?"</p><p>מורגנה צפתה במיתיאן מניחה יד מנחמת על זרועו של לאנס. זאת יכלה להיות היא - מנוחמת על ידי מיתיאן! במקום, מורגנה היתה בדייט עם אישה שאפילו אלות הזעם היו מחשיבות לנקמנית מדי. </p><p>לאנס לא היה היחיד שקיבל את טיפול-ויויאן. היא ביטלה את פריאה בתור "חלשלושה", את ליאון בתור "מיק יאקנל לעניים", ואת ארתור בתור "חבר קבינט מבוזה לעתיד". אוקיי, מורגנה צחקה על השורה הזאת, אבל רק בגלל שהגיע לאחיה המרושע כל מה שהוא קיבל. מרלין צחקק גם כן, למרות שהוא התפכח במהירות כשוויויאן שאלה אם הוא עיצב ככה את השיער שלו בגלל התערבות. </p><p>ויויאן השתתקה סוף סוף כשכולם תפסו את מקומותיהם לטקס עצמו, אבל רק בקושי. מורגנה היתה בטוחה שהיא מלמלה מתחת לשפם עלבונות בנוגע לבחירת המזמורים, אבל התעלמה ממנה וניסתה להתרכז. </p><p>גוון נראתה יפהפייה לחלוטין כשהלכה לאורך המעבר. מורגנה היתה מרוצה לגלות שהיא לא מרגישה אפילו רמז לקנאה. היא וגוון לא התאימו אחת לשניה. הבעת האושר על פניה של אלנה הבהירה למורגנה שבת הזוג הנוכחית של גוון היא שידוך הרבה יותר טוב. </p><p>אותה תחושה חמימה ומטושטשת התנדפה עם סיום הטקס, כשמורגנה הוגבלה לשולחן ארוחת הערב למשך שלוש השעות הבאות. אחרי שעה נוספת של ריקודים שבה ויויאן חיפשה אותה ללא הפסקה כדי להתלונן על בחירת השירים של הדיג'יי ("איו, כל כך הרבה בלדות"), הייתה מורגנה מוכנה לסיים את הערב ולפרוש סופית. </p><p>אבל התברר שהזיגוג על סנדוויץ' החרא שהיה החתונה הזאת, והחיים של מורגנה באופן כללי, היה שהיא ו-ויויאן חלקו חדר. עם מיטה זוגית אחת. </p><p>זה היה הקש האחרון. מורגנה החזיקה מעמד אבל היה גבול למה שבן אנוש יכול לשאת. אם תשמע ציוץ אחד נוסף מוויויאן הלילה… </p><p>"אני מקווה שאת לא נוחרת," נשפה ויויאן בזמן שהורידה את הסטילטו שלה בבעיטה.</p><p>"טוב, אני מקווה שהגיהנום לא יפתח הלילה ו<em>יגרור אותך חזרה למקום שממנו הגעת</em>!" אמרה מורגנה, בטון שאפשר היה לתאר רק בתור צרחה. </p><p>"סליחה?" </p><p>“את שד! לא פגשתי מישהו כל כך איום-ללא-חרטות במשך כל הקיום שלי! אני תוהה ברצינות מה עשיתי בחיים הקודמים כדי שזה יגיע לי!"</p><p>"בבקשה אל תהיי דרמטית," אמרה ויויאן, מתיישבת על קצה המיטה ומעסה את כפות הרגליים שלה. "אם כבר, אני זאת שנענשת - נאלצתי לבלות את כל היום עם החברים המחרידים שלך."</p><p>"בלתי ייאמן!"</p><p>"אכן. אני מניחה שזה יהיה גס רוח אם אני אשאל אם הם ביום חופש מאיזשהו כלא?"</p><p>מורגנה קרסה לכיסא, והושיטה יד לבקבוק יין שהבריחה מקבלת הפנים. ואנשים קראו לה "קשה" בעבר! בהשוואה לוויויאן, מורגנה היתה הפאקינג דלאי לאמה. </p><p>"אף פעם לא הכרתי מישהו כל כך נוראי," היא אמרה, בקול מעומעם. </p><p>"אויש, תעשי לי טובה. אני מי שאני. אני אומרת את האמת וקוראת לזה איך שזה. אם אנשים לא יכולים להתמודד עם זה, זאת לא בעיה שלי."</p><p>ויויאן קמה מהמיטה וצלעה לכיוון האמבטיה.</p><p>"עכשיו אני מכינה אמבטיה לרגליים שלי. סטילטו מרופד בתחת שלי. העוזרת האידיוטית הזאת בחנות תשמע ממני בשבוע הבא."</p><p>מורגנה תהתה אם מאוחר מדי לבקש לישון על הרצפה בחדר של ארתור ומרלין. אע, אבל מצד שני, הם בטח<em> יעשו </em>דברים, נכון?</p><p>היא ניסתה להחליט מה יהיה יותר גרוע: לשמוע את החבר הכי טוב שלה ואח שלה עושים סקס, או להישאר כאן ולהידקר מהלשון המפוצלת של ויויאן בלילה, כשהשד הנ"ל קרא לה.</p><p>“תהיי מועילה ותביאי לי רפידות לשלפוחיות מהתיק שלי."</p><p>מורגנה חטפה את תיק היד והפכה אותו על המיטה, בכוונה מלאה לזרוק את הרפידות מחוץ לחלון וייתכן שאת שאר החפצים של ויויאן ביחד איתן. הארנק המפוצץ שלה נפתח, שופך כרטיסים לכל עבר, ומורגנה הרימה יד כדי לטאטא אותם מעל המיטה. ילדותי, אולי, אבל היא באמת הגיעה לגבול שלה. </p><p>ואז היא עצרה, עם היד מאוזנת באוויר. היא פרשה את הכרטיסים על המיטה, מביטה היטב בכל אחד מהם. </p><p>"הלו?" קראה ויויאן אחרי דקה. "ג'יז, את מסוגלת בכלל לעשות משהו?"</p><p>"את שקרנית," אמרה מורגנה בניצחון. </p><p>"מה?"</p><p>ויויאן נכנסה חזרה לחדר ומורגנה החוותה על המיטה בתנועה רחבה. </p><p>"תסתכלי על זה," היא אמרה, טופחת על השמיכה. "כרטיס תורם דם. מגיש עזרה ראשונה. ערכת חונכת 'אחות גדולה'. חברות בקרן העולמית לשימור חיות הבר - מה זה היה מוקדם יותר על כמה שקרנפים דוחים?"</p><p>"קרנפים <em> באמת </em> דוחים," אמרה ויויאן מתוך כבוד עצמי. "אני מבקשת שהכסף שלי ילך רק לחיות החמודות."</p><p>“שקרנית," אמרה מורגנה, לא מסוגלת לעצור את החיוך שחצה את פניה. "את בן אדם טוב. אכפת לך מאחרים. את… את נחמדה!"</p><p>ויויאן עשתה פרצוף כאילו דקרו אותה בסכין. </p><p>"אני לא<em> נחמדה</em>." </p><p>"הו כן את כן!" אמרה מורגנה בעליצות. "את כרבולית! את מתוקה! את למעשה דב-אכפת-לי!"</p><p>הפנים של ויויאן האדימו בצורה קיצונית, מחזה מספק ביותר. </p><p>"תשתקי!"</p><p>"עכשיו, האם את יותר 'חייכנית' או 'דב שמחה'? אני תוהה…"</p><p>"אה כן? טוב, אם אני כל כך נחמדה, איך זה שניצלתי אותך היום?" התפרצה ויויאן. "כן, בדיוק ככה, הסכמתי לצאת איתך רק בגלל שאלי היא האקסית שלי ולא רציתי להגיע לבד לחתונה שלה!"</p><p>רגע של שקט השתרר ביניהן לפני שמורגנה פרצה בצחוק והגבות של ויויאן זינקו ממצחה.</p><p>"מה?" היא דרשה, בלחיים סמוקות.  </p><p>“אני מניחה שאנחנו פשוט צמד מניאקיות," אמרה מורגנה. "כי אני הבאתי אותך רק כדי שאני לא אצטרך ללכת לבד לחתונה של האקסית <em> שלי </em> גוון."</p><p>"את עשית מה?" צווחה ויויאן. "איך את מעזה?"</p><p>"איך אני מעזה? את עשית אותו דבר!"</p><p>"כן אבל אני… אני…"</p><p>פתאום, יצאה לוויויאן הרוח מהמפרשים. היא התיישבה בכבדות על המיטה והתחילה לגרוף את הכרטיסים חזרה לתיק היד שלה. </p><p>"חתונות זה מבאס," היא מלמלה. </p><p>"על זה אנחנו יכולות להסכים," אמרה מורגנה. </p><p>ויויאן הרימה אליה מבט. </p><p>"באמת?"</p><p>"אע, לגמרי. זה משעמם ונמשך יותר מדי זמן וכל הנאומים מתוקים להבחיל." </p><p>חיוך קטן הופיע בזווית פיה של ויויאן. </p><p>“והאוכל תמיד תפל," היא אמרה.</p><p>"הדיג'יי בדרך כלל גרוע." </p><p>"השיחה יבשה."</p><p>"זה יקר."</p><p>"ואף פעם אין מספיק יין!" הן אמרו בסנכרון. </p><p>מורגנה חייכה ואחרי רגע ויויאן השיבה חיוך.</p><p>"טוב, אני יכולה לתקן את זה, בכל מקרה."</p><p>היא חילצה את היין הגנוב מאחורי הכיסא ולקחה לגימה ארוכה, לפני שהעבירה את הבקבוק לוויויאן. </p><p>"אז מה קורה? את עדיין מאוהבת באלנה?"</p><p>"לא!" אמרה ויויאן. "היינו זוג איום. אסון מוחלט. אבל… היינו חברות הכי טובות מאז שהיינו בנות שמונה. תמיד עשינו הכול ביחד. ועכשיו היא… המשיכה הלאה." </p><p>"אז החלטת להיות איומה לכולם בחתונה שלה בתור נקמה?"</p><p>“תראי, פשוט עובר עלי יום קצת רע," אמרה ויויאן מתוך כבוד עצמי. "אבל רוב ההערות שלי היו לפחות נכונות חלקית."</p><p>היא העיפה במורגנה מבט מחושב. </p><p>"אז את עדיין מאוהבת בגוון?"</p><p>"ממש לא. אבל נתקעתי בטיפשות על לא להגיע רווקה לחתונה שלה. שזה איך שנכנסתי לצרה הזאת."</p><p>"היי!"</p><p>מורגנה חייכה. </p><p>"אוי, את יודעת למה אני מתכוונת. אני מניחה שהיה יכול להיות גרוע יותר." </p><p>"כן, אני מתכוונת, היית יכולה ללבוש כתום."</p><p>מורגנה פלטה נחרת צחוק. </p><p>“הו תראי מה זה, נראה שצרכתי את כמות האלכוהול הנדרשת כדי לחשוב שהביצ'יות שלך מצחיקה."</p><p>"את בעצמך לא איזה פרח עדין," אמרה ויויאן בהדגשה ומורגנה יכלה להבין למה היא מתכוונת. מן הסתם אחת מהסיבות העיקריות שהיא וגוון לא הסתדרו היתה שחוש ההומור של מורגנה היה קצת חד ואפל. היא יכלה להודות שהיא די אהבה שבת הזוג שלה יכלה לאתגר אותה בנושא. </p><p>"אולי לא." </p><p>ויויאן שפשפה את כף הרגל שלה שוב, באופן קצת מעורר רחמים, ומורגנה נאנחה. </p><p>"אוי, תני לי."</p><p>היא התיישבה ומשכה את הרגל של ויויאן לחיקה.</p><p>"לא שמגיע לך את זה," היא אמרה, בזמן שהתחילה לעסות. "אבל אני לא מקשיבה לך מתבכיינת על כף הרגל הכואבת שלך כל הלילה." </p><p>"כן, אז אני- אווו זה מרגיש ממש טוב."</p><p>מורגנה גיחכה. היא היתה מומחית במסאז' לרגליים, אם היא יכולה להעיד על עצמה. ונראה שוויויאן מסכימה, אם הקולות שהיא השמיעה היו איזושהי אינדיקציה. הגניחות שלה היו כמעט…</p><p>מיניות. </p><p>טוב, היא היתה בחורה מושכת. היא היתה אפילו די כייפית, ברגע שהיא הפסיקה להיות שד מהגיהינום. האם מורגנה יכולה באמת לקחת את זה לכיוון הזה?</p><p>מורגנה הפסיקה לעסות ו-ויויאן השמיעה קול ממורמר. </p><p>"נהניתי מזה!"</p><p>“יכולתי לומר," אמרה מורגנה, לא טורחת להסתיר את הרמזנות בטון שלה.</p><p>"אז למה את לא- אה."</p><p>ויויאן הבינה מהר. </p><p>"יש לך משהו יותר טוב לעשות?"</p><p>"יכול להיות שאנחנו עושות טעות?" אמרה מורגנה, מרימה גבות. </p><p>ויויאן העמידה פנים שהיא מתלבטת. </p><p>"שמעתי שבשביל זה יש חתונות." </p><p>"יהיה כמעט גס רוח שלא," אמרה מורגנה. "מיטה זוגית והכול." </p><p>"ובכן, בגלל שהם טרחו כל כך…"</p><p>הן הביטו אחת בשנייה לרגע ואז שתיהן זינקו קדימה. </p><p>ויויאן נישקה כמו חיית בר, מושכת בשיער של מורגנה, נושכת את השפה שלה. זה היה בדיוק ההפך מנשיקה נחמדה ועדינה ומורגנה אהבה את זה. וכשוויויאן תלשה את השמלה שלה וגילתה חזיית תחרה בצבע כחול עמוק ותחתונים זעירים למדי, מורגנה אהבה את זה אפילו יותר. </p><p> השריטות על הגב שלה ידהו עם הזמן, ללא ספק. אם מורגנה לא תחזור לוויויאן בשביל עוד. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>בבוקר למחרת, ארתור תפס את מורגנה ליד הבופה של ארוחת הבוקר. </p><p>"תראי, מורגז, אני נשבע שלא ידעתי שוויויאן תהיה ככה. אני באמת מצטער שהפלתי אותך לזה ו- ווהה, זה היקי?!"</p><p>מורגנה העניקה לו חיוך זחוח, מתענגת על ההלם שבפניו.</p><p>"יכול להיות שעשינו טעות אתמול בלילה. ולמען האמת, אח יקר, זאת כנראה טעות שאני עומדת לעשות שוב בקרוב מאוד."</p><p>ארתור נראה מזועזע.</p><p>"אבל היא… היא איומה!"</p><p>"היא למעשה לא כזאת גרועה! היא די נחמדה, באמת."</p><p>"מורגנה, את בטוחה שזה רעיון טוב?" אמר ארתור, מזעיף. </p><p>“אני חושבת שזה רעיון <em> נהדר</em>," אמרה ויויאן במתיקות, מופיעה משום מקום. "העניבה הזאת עם הנעליים האלה לעומת זאת…"</p><p>"אוקיי, אולי נחמדה זאת לא המילה הנכונה," אמרה מורגנה ו-ויויאן נתנה לה נשיקה על הלחי. </p><p>"אני בדיוק כמו שאת אוהבת אותי," היא אמרה, ובאופן מוזר למדי, מורגנה לא הרגישה צורך לחלוק עליה.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>